The Romulan Way
Introduction (blurb) They are a race of warriors, a noble people to whom honor is all. They are cousin to the Vulcan, ally to the Klingon, and Starfleet's most feared and cunning adversary. They are the Romulans - and for eight years, Federation Agent Terise LoBrutto has hidden in their midst. Now the presence of a capture Starfleet officer forces her to make a fateful choice - between exposure and escape. Between maintaining her cover - and saving the life of Dr. Leonard McCoy. Here, in a startlingly different adventure, is the truth behind one of the most fascinating alien races ever created in Star Trek: The Romulans. Summary Referenced Characters :Terise Haleakala-LoBrutto • HHirl • Leonard E. McCoy • Naraht • J. Michael Reaves • s'Khellian • S'task • Surak • t'Hwaehrai • Arrhe ir-Mnaeha t'Khellian • t'Radaik • Ael t'Rllaillieu • Thue • tr'Aimne • tr'Annhwi • Lhaesl tr'Khed • H'daen tr'Khellian Vaebn tr'Lhoell • Hirad • God • T'Leia • T'thusaih • T'sahen • James T. Kirk • Spock • Matilda • G. Brickner • E. Bryant Starships :Rea's Helm • • Vega • [[ChR Avenger|ChR Avenger]] Locations :114 Trianguli • 4408 Trianguli • zeta Reticuli • zeta Reticuli orbital research facility • Sigma Pavonis IV • 113 Trianguli • ch'Rihan • ch'Havran • Eisn • Iuruth • i'Ramnau • Florida • Georgia • Vulcan • Duiya • Lahain • 40 Eridani • Catal Huyuk • Thermopylae • da'Nikhirch • Sigma-1014 Orionis • Etosha • Duthul • Last Etosha • Shi'Kahr • ta'Valsh • Nekhie • Te'Rikh • Romulan Neutral Zone • Malory-Lynne-Stephens mineral processing plant • Sisyphos Species :Rihannsu • Human • Vulcan • Andorian • Orion • Klingon • Sulamid • Gorn Governments and organizations :United Federation of Planets • Romulan Star Empire • House Khellian • Romulan Senate • Romulan Imperial Military • Romulan High Command • Romulan Imperial Intelligence • Command Conditioning • Starfleet • Inshai Compact • Nonaligned Planets of Southern Orion Congeries • Duthulhiv Pirates • Starfleet Academy Romulan words :aedn'voi • Aefvah • aehallh • au-khia • daise • Eitreih'hveinn • Eneh • EnnAy • erei'Riov • Erein • fhaihuhhru • fvai • H'ta-fvau • h'tah-fveinn • h'vau • haudet' • hfehan • Hfivann • hlai • hlai-brained • hlai'hwy • hlai'vnau • hnhaudr • Hra'vae • hru'fihrh • hru'hfe • Hsei • i • Ie • imirrhlhhse • Khre'Riov • khru • kllhe • kwai'kllhwnia • 'laillhei • l'oenn-uoira • lh'hde • Llhei • Lloann'na • mnei • na • Nahi • oal'lhlih • qiunn • Rhe've • rhehHwael • Rihanha • rrh-thanai • s'tivh • Sthea'hwill • ta'khoi • tae-hna • tlhei • u'Rekkhai • U'rreki • va • vah-udt • yhfi-ss'ue Others :commander general • senior centurion • subcenturion • antecenturion • commander • subcommander • The Romulan Way • The Journal of the Federation, Institute for the Study of Xenosociology • ghost • scraping-stone • kilt • singlet • ochre • gruel • wine • blaster • A/G linear • flitter • Varrhan-series flitter • bread • Romulan ale • Powers • Elements • Ten Lordships of the Andorian Thaha Dynasty • cowboy • Indian • Old West • Vulcan Reformation • Worldfall • sword • sehlat • Bronze Age • Spartan • Sunkiller bomb • planetcracker weapon • radio • Ahkh • danegeld • Dane • mindtree • Steheht mode • T'sahen's Stricture • Last Song • ryill • I.C.X. Medical Journal • cat • egg • ''Akif''-class • ''K't'inga''-class • ''K'hanakh''-class • disruptor • Anglish • alcohol • silk • wool • salt • Hellenic period • Hamalket second T'r'lkt era • Deirr modern Vulcan dates :Irhheen • Ahhahr Information *Leonard McCoy's name is given as Leonard E. McCoy. *Federation Standard is called Anglish. Related Stories Connections * How Much for Just the Planet?| type2=novel | series2=TOS | subtitle2= | format2=novel | before2=Strangers from the Sky | after2= How Much for Just the Planet? | type3=novel | series3=other | other3=Rihannsu| subtitle3= | format3=novel | before3=My Enemy, My Ally | after3=Swordhunt | typea=novel | author=Diane Duane ----'Peter Morwood | formata=novel | beforea=My Enemy, My Ally ----'''First Star Trek novel| aftera=Spock's World ----'Rules of Engagement | prevpocket=Timetrap | nextpocket=Swordhunt | voyages1=TOSmov | adbefore1=Timetrap | adafter1=Swordhunt | voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | timeframe=Timeframe6| primary=2276| date1=249 | prevdate1=The Devil's Heart | nextdate1= Exodus | date2=285 | prevdate2= Exodus | nextdate2=The Lost Years | date3=300 | prevdate3= Exodus | nextdate3= Exiles | date4=750 | prevdate4= Exodus | nextdate4=Kahless | date5=846 | prevdate5=Kahless | nextdate5=The Long Night | date6=2153 | prevdate6=Horizon| nextdate6=The Breach| }} Romulan Way,The